Gold's, Sapph's, Pearl's, and Yellow's Melancholy
by mer-celebimew
Summary: When Crystal, Ruby, Platz, and Red are in a relationship, what happens if Gold, Sapphire, Pearl, and Yellow go on a journey and return, but are different! Stay Tune!
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV  
Everyone was eating lunch until almost everyone except Yellow, Gold, Sapphire, Peral, Green, and Emarld said they were in a relationship with someone, everyone knew. These are the couples.  
Blue+Red  
Ruby+Someone  
Crystal+Silver  
Platz+Diamond  
It broke everyone's but Emerald's Heart. SO ell, Gold, Saph, and Pearl plans to go to Unova, Oblivia Region, Orre Region, Almia Region, Fiore Region, Mintale Town, Orange Archipelago, Pokemon Island, PokeRedBlue Region, PokeSky Region, PokeWare Region, Unova 2, and others. So they went, leaving everyone worrying about them. Well after a year of that incident they were at Red's house with they're girlfriends and boyfriends and no Emerald doesn't has one yet. Ruby and Emerald are now fighting what show they should watch. It's down to the last 2 Unova 2's skill battles or Unova 2's Contest. And Ruby won by annoyment.  
Anouncer:  
"I'm Mary and I'll be your host!~ Let's meet our judges!~ Here is Olivia!~"  
Olivia:  
"Nice to meet you all!~"  
Announcer:  
"Mr. Smith!~"  
Mr. Smith:  
"Nice to judge this contest!~"  
Announcer:  
"And our very own Nurse Joy!~"  
Nurse Joy:  
"Hello!~"  
Annoucer:  
"Now our 1st contestent is Gold from New Bark Town!~"  
Everyone spit out their drinks and yelled.  
Everyone:  
"GOLD!"  
Gold came out on the stage.  
Gold:  
"Go `Oddish!~"  
Then an Oddish come out of his PokeBall that has a Capsule ball on it with a colorful star seal.  
Gold:  
"Oddish Sweet Scent!~"  
Then pink mist came out of Oddish's leaf head. Everyone in the area was filled with the sweet delight.  
Gold:  
"Oddish use Petal Dance!~"  
Oddish then shot out millions of petals everywhere and it circled around Oddish.  
Gold:  
"How about we finish this off with Synthesis?!~"  
Then Oddish suck in the sunlight and its body started to glow and when it was finish sparkle were everywhere. Everyone clapped.  
Olivia:  
"Beautiful!~"  
Mr. Smith:  
"Amazing show!~ It seems that you and oyur Pokemon are good friends!~"  
Nurse Joy:  
"I loved the was you used sweet scent!~ I smelled wonderful!~"  
They both took a bow and went to the back.  
Anouncer:  
"Now how about we give it up to Unova's grand festival winner, Sapphire!~"  
Everyone clapped and whistled. Then Sapphire emeraged from the curtains wearing cowboy boots, jeans with mini sapphires on it, a turquoise skirt up to her thighs, over her jeans, a sky blue tee shirt with a dark blue vest over it, and a cowboy hat.  
Sapphire:  
"Beautifly on stage!~"  
She threw her Capsule Pokeball in the air and when the butterfly pokemon came out sparkles were surrounding it.  
Sapphire:  
"Silver wind!"  
Then Beauifly used SIlver WInd while spinning around in a circle making a whirl wind surrounding it. Then Beauifly flapped its wings once and the whirl wind was gone but sparkles. Sapphire and Beauiful bowed.  
Olivia:  
"Amazing!~"  
Mr. Smith:  
"Beauiful as your Beauifly!~"  
Nurse Joy:  
"What a whirl wind!~ Beauty and grace!~"  
Mary:  
"Now time to give it up for Yellow from Viridian City!~"  
Everyone now didn't spit out their drinks(thank goodness!~) but they choked on their drinks then swallowed it.  
Yellow:  
"Piisuke please welcome everyone!~"  
Then an unsual, female Butterfree came out of the Capsule Pokeball with a heart seal on it.  
Yellow:  
"Piisuke use Rage Powder and Poison Powder then Whirl Wind!~"  
Then Piisuke used both powders and then Whirl WInd. Then whirl wind made the powders blend in. Then they both took a bow.  
Mr. Smith:  
"Colorful!~"  
Olivia:  
"Beauiful!~"  
Nurse Joy:  
"I love the mixtures with Rage Powder and Poison Powder!~"  
Everyone was amazed. After 4 months pass Professer Oak wanted to throw a party for Pearl, Emerald, Sapphire, Yellow, and Gold. So now the gang are setting up decorations.  
Ruby's POV  
My girlfriend, Amy asked me who was this party for, I told her it was for Pearl, Rald, Sapph, Yell, and Gold. Man on Sapphire's contest she was pretty good, but no as good as me.  
Professer Oak:  
"They're coming hide!"  
Then we hid. I saw outside a shiny Latias with a straw hat guy who I supect was Yellow, and a Venasaur who I don't know. I heard them come in through the front door.  
Yellow:  
"Professer! You wanted to see us?!"  
Sapphire:  
"Why so dark here yall?! Don't yall have some electro whatevera!"  
Gold:  
"You need work Wild Girl!~"  
I heard a crash.  
Gold:  
"Fine fine but don't let Toro kick me! I had enough with her!"  
Pearl:  
"WHy is it so dark?!"  
Emerald:  
"THAT'S WHAT SAPPH ASKED!"  
Pearl:  
"OK OK!"  
Then I heard them come into the living room and turn on the lights. We yelled SURPRISE! And they were so startled they fell on eachother. Wow they have changed. Yellow has navy blue boots, a yellow dress thing she wears, an orange Pokeball belt with yellow Pokeballs, and shes wearinf pink contacts. And I don't want to start this. Lets say all their clothes are different.  
Yellow:  
"Wow!~"  
Gold:  
"Man! Party time!"  
Sapph:  
"Well I want a nap!"  
Pearl:  
"BUT YOU SLEPT THE WAY HERE ON VENASAUR!"  
So that Venasaur was hers.  
Sapph:  
"DON'T START THIS IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP OUTSIDE!"  
He shut up quick. We asked random questions.  
Crystal:  
"How many Pokemon did you meet?!"  
Yellow:  
"A lot maybe you can come over for cake so see all the Pokemon I caught!~"  
She nodded.  
Blue:  
"We saw you on tv!~ Your contest was great!~ Let me see your ribbions!~"  
Gold, Sapph, and Yellow handed their ribbion cases and they had beauiful ribbions.  
Professer Oak:  
"I'm impress!~ You caught a lot of Pokemon plus winning ribbions and badges!~"  
Red:  
"Oh! I want to see your badges!~"  
Blue flicked the back of his head.  
Blue:  
"DON'T BE RUDE!"  
Yellow, Sapphire, Gold, Pearl, and Emerald:  
"Don't worry about it!~ We had to handle eachother!~"  
They said at the same time. Everyone was confused. I mean Sapph Gold, Pearl, and Emerald were sometimes rude but for some reason that sounded like Yellow was too. They handed their badge cases and everyone was impressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Red's POV  
I saw Yellow's, Pearl's, Sapphire's, Gold's, and Emerald's badges. I'm impress, I started asking questions.  
Me:  
Wow impressive!~ Where's Chuchu?!~ Pika's eager to see her again!~"  
Yellow:  
"Wait I think Caro is borrowing her!~ I'll call her to send her!~"  
Then took out a mini computer and entered skype. She call a contact called Sister Caro. Wait... SHE HAD A SISTER AND WE NEVER KNEW! Then a girl with blonde hair, a blue cap with a red c on it, and a blue scarf came up on Yellow's computer.  
(girl with blue cap who I think is Caro):  
"Hola, Yellow!~ Wait Amber, Caro, and Orange are coming!~"  
Then A boy with black and red gloves and a cap and blonde hair, a girl with black hair, a yellow and orange dress with a half, blue pokeball on the corner of her dress, and black tights and sleeves, and another girl with blonde hair, a v-neck dress with an orange bracelete with a bow, candy patterned like stocks but on 1 is orange, yellow, orange, yellow, and on the other is yellow, orange, yellow, orange, with 2 little bows on each sock, and she's holding popcorn.  
(Girl with v-neck dress):  
"Hey Yellow!~ We watched your preformance at Unova 2 at the grand festival!~ Cangrats!~(And yes there is suppose to be an a at cangrats)"  
(boy with red cap):  
"Sapphire, Gold sorry you didn't win."  
Sapphire:  
"Don't ya worry!~ I won at Unova!~ I don't need ta win at Unova 2 very much!~"  
Gold:  
"Well It'll ruin my reputation if I won!"  
Sapphire then smack the back of his head and all of us laughed.  
Yellow:  
"Well can you get Myu and Myucheu to teleport here with Chuchu's Pokeball with Chuchu?!~"  
They nodded.  
(Boy with red cap:  
"Bikeutini can you please get Myucheu from the roof?!"  
(girl with blue cap):  
"Wait... WHERE'S Bikeutini!"  
(boy with red cap):  
"I THOUGHT IT WAS PLAYING WITH THE OTHER POKEMON!"  
Gold:  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmm... Bikeutini is right behind you."  
(girl with black hair):  
"Phew!~ I thought we lost you again!~ Well can you tell Myucheu and Myu to send Chuchu's Pokeball here?!~"  
It nodded and was out of the screen. Then suddenly something came out of nowhere. It was a-  
To be continued.


End file.
